Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins
Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins is a crossover movie to be made by Iamnater1225. It is a prequel movie to Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary A night Alicorn filly and the Daughter of Princess Luna is planning her new adventure, And she brings her friends with her. Moon Starlight, Snowdrop, Princess Sharon, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Red Beret, Brownie, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Bronze Bracelet and Golden Scissor, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Charka, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean and Polly. Soon, Yuna gets her own train, The Night Express. Yuna will become the leader of her own company and do what it takes to over come some foes: The Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Captain Hook, Ursula, Jafar, Oogie Boogie and Hades. This is where Yuna's Adventure continues. Plot The Movie begins The story begins with the past memories of Princess Yuna and Dusty Crophopper becoming close friends, Going to their own adventures with her friends, And it ended with The Jester being send to Tartarus. Then, Equestria was saved. Yuna became a great legend. Dusty and Ishani had a very strong romantic relationship ever since. One day, Yuna got an A+ at her history lesson in school. After the school, Yuna and each of her friends had close friends. An Evil Dark Purpose Meanwhile, The Nightmare Train, Captain Hook, Ursula, Jafar, Oogie Boogie and Hades are growing tired of Princess Yuna getting the way. Maleficent was secretly spying undercover just to prevent any harm from all in Equestria. Then, Jafar came up with an evil plot which will put an end to it. The Surprise for Yuna Later that day, Yuna met some new friends the rest of her friends had and were thrilled to meet her. Then, the surprise is right outside of the Canterlot Station, "The Night Express" A gift from her parents and cousin, aunt and grandfather. The engine that has a very special coaches with just enough room for everyone. Yuna was thankful for this lovely gift. Which gives her another idea for the next adventure. The New Journey begins As the new journey begins, Yuna and her friends said their goodbyes to their families and off they went. The Night Express will go around Equestria, Dreamland, The Island of Sodor, Disneyland, Animal Kingdom and other places near and far beyond. In the passenger car, Yuna and Dusty met up with the Ngiht Express Crew, The Looney Tunes. And leading them were Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Buster and Babs, The Tasmanian Devil and the Warners, Yakko, Wakko and Dot. The Bedtime Stories in the Caboose Later that night, Yuna and her friends begin telling each other stories. Yuna goes first. In Yuna's story, She told them stories about how Princess Twilight Sparkle became friends with Thomas. In Skyla's story, when she was a baby filly, she learned quick about the Crystal Empire from her mother. In Josephine's story, Her father helps Gordon up the hill. In Judy's story, Her father do not want to come out of the tunnel because he has the fear of rain. In Roger's story, His father tricked Thomas by pulling him with his coaches while starting quickly and got back at him for teasing him to make him feel important. In Eliza's story, Thomas forgets to couple up the coaches because Henry was ill. In Edmond's story, His father tries to save James (who has wooden brakes) but he derails and crashes and Thomas was rewarded his own Branchline and Annie and Clarabel. In Sharon's story, Celestia sang the song of nature to all the Legendary Pokemon. In Snowdrop's story, she became a Princess by wearing her own crown after she was adopted due to the death of her real mother, Primrose. It makes everyone sad to hear it, Even Nimbly, He even told her that everyone and everypony are a part of a neverending story. Just then, Sharon tucked the foals into their beds. And everyone had a goodnight sleep. Arriving in Disneyland/Meeting Mickey and all of his friends The next day, the Night Express arrives at Disneyland, Where they meet Mickey Mouse and all of his friends. Later, They begin the marching parade in honor of Yuna. Later that night, Yuna and her friends stayed in a hotel. So, They've rested themselves and prepare for their next destination. Arriving in Animal Kingdom/Meeting their animal friends The next day, the foals had wonderful breakfast, Yuna planed about going to Animal Kingdom and meet some of their animal friends. At the Animal Kingdom, Yuna and her friends enter a village and alley where they've met Baloo (who owns his SeaDuck), King Louie (who owns his restaurant), Bagheera, Rocky the Rhino, The Vultures, Colonel Hathi and the Dawn Patrol, Terk and Tantor, Tarzan, Jane, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Kala, Mama Gunda, Zugor, King Larry and the Seeonee Wolf Pack. Arachna, Flik and his friends went to the end of the jungle. Yuna and the others stumbled to the grassland and to the Pride Land and met up with Simba, Nala, Kopa, Vitani, Kiara, Kovu, Kion, Rafiki, Nefu, Zazu, Iago, The Tiki Parrots, Timon's Ma, Uncle Max, Tatiana, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Sarabi, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono. The Villains took action/Lost in the Jungle/Answering a Call for Help Just then, Hades and the villains took manners into their own hands. Captain Hook, Ursula, Jafar, Oogie Boogie and Hades took action taking over every disney locations. Yuna and her friends are completely lost in the jungle. Then, A call for help has been answered when Valiant, Bugsy, Lofty, Toughwood and Tailfeather arrived the Rescue Aid Society informed The League of Extraordinary Gentlemice and Rescue Ranger as they're on their way on Orville and Wilbur the Albatross Brothers, Dumbo and the Rescue Flyer. Rescue has come/Maleficent's warning/Yuna's plan/Red Beret vs Captain Hook Meanwhile, the rescue has come from The League of Extraordinary Gentlemice and Rescue Ranger. Maleficent has warned Yuna and her friends about the villains trying to gain control on all the worlds. Then, Yuna had a plan to stop the villains one by one. Red Beret fights Captain Hook with help of Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys. Captain Hook flees away from Tick-Tock the Crocodile chasing after him. Emerald vs Ursula/Prince Edmond vs Jafar Emerald fights Ursula with as much magic she had. Then, She blasted her several times and send her to Tartarus. Prince Edmond fights Jafar by dodging his attacks until his last possible moments to strike at his staff. Jafar was also being send to Tartarus. Rainbow Chakra vs Oogie Boogie/Princess Yuna vs Hades Rainbow Chakra fights Oogie Boogie with help from Jack Skellington and they use a Yoga which gives Oogie's threads coming loose and was defeated once again. Princess Yuna fights Hades who told her that the Kronos Stone was cracked during the fight. Then, Yuna blasted Hades into the soul pool and it leads him to Tartarus for good. The Crack on the Kronos Stone/Stop Armageddon from happening There was a crack on the Kronos Stone, Yuna and her friends rush to find it. Armageddon had to be stopped being permanent. They've rushed on The Night Express to get to it as fast as it's engine would take them. Yuna works her Magic/Mending the Crack in the Stone Yuna have to use her Magic to mend the crack on the Kronos Stone, Some of her friends tried to stop her from wasting her magic, But she kept on going with any strength she and her magic had left. The crack was mended and good as new. Equestria and the other worlds are saved again So, Equestria and all the other worlds were saved once again thanks to Princess Yuna and her friends. The Prodigal Sons and Daughters of Equestria Returned The foals returns to their parents and they told everyone and everypony in Canterlot the whole story of their greatest adventures and the foals had all the fun. Trivia *This is when the foals get their close friends and The Night Express with some special coaches. Songs and Music Score #Vuelie (Main Titles) #The Merrily Song - J. Thaddeus Toad and Cyril Proudbottom (when ) #On My Way (when Yuna and her friends begin their adventure) #Song of Animaria (when Sharon tells the story) #Mickey Mouse March (when they celebrate Yuna and her friends) #Dela (I Know Why the Dog Howls at the Moon) - Johnny Clegg & Savuka (when the movie's about to end) #You've Got a Friend in Me - Randy Newman (during the end credits) #We Belong Together - Randy Newman (during the end credits) Scenes #The Movie begins #An Evil Dark Purpose #The Surprise for Yuna #The New Journey begins #The Bedtime Stories in the Caboose #Arriving in Disneyland/Meeting Mickey and all of his friends #Arriving in Animal Kingdom/Meeting their animal friends #The Villains took action/Lost in the Jungle/Answering a Call for Help #Rescue has come/Maleficent's warning/Yuna's plan/Red Beret vs Captain Hook #Emerald vs Ursula/Prince Edmond vs Jafar #Rainbow Chakra vs Oogie Boogie/Princess Yuna vs Hades #The Crack on the Kronos Stone/Stop Armageddon from happening #Yuna works her Magic/Mending the Crack in the Stone #Equestria and the other worlds are saved again #The Prodigal Sons and Daughters of Equestria Returned Links #Chapter 1: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Yuna-s-Adventure-Begins-Chapter-1-535626537 #Chapter 2: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Yuna-s-Adventure-Begins-Chapter-2-535748228 #Chapter 3: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Yuna-s-Adventure-Begins-Chapter-3-536045557 #Chapter 4: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Yuna-s-Adventure-Begins-Chapter-4-536690188 #Chapter 5: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Yuna-s-Adventure-Begins-Chapter-5-537351387 #Chapter 6: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Yuna-s-Adventure-Begins-Chapter-6-538127614 #Chapter 7: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Yuna-s-Adventure-Begins-Chapter-7-538817456 #Chapter 8: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Yuna-s-Adventure-Begins-Chapter-8-539209947 #Chapter 9: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Yuna-s-Adventure-Begins-Chapter-9-539426541 #Chapter 10: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Yuna-s-Adventure-Begins-Chapter-10-539502027 #Chapter 11: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Yuna-s-Adventure-Begins-Chapter-11-539711670 #Chapter 12: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Yuna-s-Adventure-Begins-Chapter-12-539719612 #Chapter 13: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Yuna-s-Adventure-Begins-Chapter-13-539725604 #Chapter 14: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Yuna-s-Adventure-Begins-Chapter-14-539734456 #Chapter 15: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Yuna-s-Adventure-Begins-Chapter-15-539866540 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Iamnater1225's written stories Category:Movies